Drama
by Darksideofthemoon9
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both interested in the upcoming production, what will happen when they are forced to work together to make a wonderful show...
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Well here's another story, I update this one, I promise, I'm really feelin it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter fool!**

**Prolouge:**

The wind howled from the outside, and the small snowflakes sped by the window. But no one noticed. Everyone's attention was focused toward the newest update on the notice board.

**Attention all Students!**

Auditions for this year's theatre production will be held in the great hall on January the 3rd. This year's production will be the William Shakespeare's comedy, A Midsummer Night's Dream. If you are interested, please come to the informational meeting this Saturday.

Professor McGonagall

Theatre Director

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. _I must be in this play. _The play was her all time favorite Shakespeare work. The red head beside her squealed with delight.

"Finally, a good play!" Ginny exclaimed. A couple people nodded in agreement.

Hermione was silent. _Should I try out for Hermia? Or maybe Helena? OR maybe even Titania, The fairy queen. That would be **wonderful.**_

"I'm trying out for Helena." Ginny said. " She's so cute and spunky."

Hermione spoke for the first time. " You would be a great Helena. I think I'm gonna try out for Titania." She said.

"Ooooooooh, Titania would be great for you! I've never seen you act though, are

you any good?" Ginny asked half joking.

It's true, not many people had seen Hermione's mad acting skills. But few people knew that she was quite the drama guru back in the muggle world. Hermione was just as learned in acting as she was in school. Theatre was a major, secretive part of her.

_I wonder who will be Oberon._

**Meanwhile:**

"I hate these plays we do every year, they're so pointless." Pansy half shrieked.

"That's because you have no appreciation for the arts, stupid whore." Draco replied in a low voice. The students around chuckled. Pansy turned slightly pink in the face, and walked off.

_It's true, haha. Hmmm, who should I try out for? _Draco had never been a big theatre person, but A Midsummer Night's Dream was his favorite. _Oberon would be cool, The King of Fairies. Yea, the King._

_I wonder who will be Titania._


	2. The Audition

**Chapter 1: The Audition**

Saturday was here, and the students were making their way to the great hall for the informational meeting.

"Students, please be seated." McGonagall said in a sharp voice. Very business- like and direct.

"Now, coming round are packets about audition information, and rehearsal schedules. I would like all of the students interested in lead roles to please come see me, the rest of you are dismissed.

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the front together, while across the room a certain blond made his way alone to the Professor.

"This is so exciting isn't it!" Ginny whispered excitedly in her ear.

"Yea, it's really great." Hermione answered. She was preoccupied with the people that were coming, she didn't want any competition.

Then she saw him.

"Malfoy." She whispered disbelievingly.

"Man, why does he ruin everything!" Ginny said.

"Now, as you all know…" the Professor's voice boomed, " Auditions are in just about a week from now. Enclosed in your packets are short monologues for each part. Memorize them, and I expect all of you to recite them the day of your rehearsal, good luck to all of you. Good night."

With that, the meeting ended.

Draco pushed by all the students, because that is what he does. In the middle of his stampede, he happened to run into a certain brunette, engulfed in her packet.

"Watch where you're going mudblood!" He yelled back at her. When he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice something different about her, he had felt it all year. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't bushy anymore, or the fact that she had uhh.. Filled in. Draco physically slapped himself on the head for thinking that. Students wondered about his actions, but he just glared at them, and they continued on their way.

"Uggg! That pureblood prick makes me so mad!" Hermione fumed silently.

"Just ignore him, he's just ignorant." Ginny said.

The next few days, Hermione and Ginny worked hard on memorizing their monologues. Hermione had no problem with it, because he had practically known the play by heart since she was ten.

"Tarry, rash wanton: am I not thy lord?" Draco recited to himself. The common room was empty, the hot coals in the fireplace were dimming. He was not worried about his audition, he knew the play by heart. He would definitely get Oberon.

The day of the audition was hectic. Students were doing some last minute cramming until their time. Only two people seemed to be calm and composed.

"Ginny Weasley!" The Professor called out to the mass of students.

"Here! Wish me luck Mione!"

"Good luck, I know you'll do awesome!" With that, the red head bounced out of sight.

"Hey Mione." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were trying out."

"Of course we are!" Harry said.

"What are you guys trying out for?"

"I'm trying out for Demetrius" Harry replied.

"And I for Lysander." Ron said proudly, and dramatically.

"Wow, that's great…" But she was cut off "Hermione Granger!" McGonagall boomed.

"Well, gotta go, wish me luck!"

"Good luck."

"Name please."

"Hermione Granger."

"And what part are you trying out for Miss. Granger?"

"Titania."

Just then, Draco stepped in the door.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Lovely. The both of you will state you dialogues together.

_Great, just **wonderful!**_ Hermione was steaming inside. But she kept it in; it was after all her audition.

"Please proceed."

They both took a deep breath, and began.

**Draco:** "I'll met by moonlight, proud Titania"

**Hermione: **What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence: I have forsworn his bed and company.

**Draco: **Tarry, rash wanton: am I not thy lord?

**Hermione: **Then I must be thy lady: but I know when thou hast stolen away from fairy land, and in the shape of Corin sat all day, playing pipes of corn, and versing love to amorous Phillida. Why art thou here, come from the farthest step of India?

They were having a silent fight through words during the audition. When McGonagall told them to stop, she knew she had found her pair.

"Thank you, you both may leave."

As they were walking out, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "What the hell was that Malfoy, why would you try out for Oberon?"

"It's none of your business, mudblood. Oh, and good job on the audition, not."

Hermione turned red in the face and smacked him on the cheek and stormed off."

"Whatever." Draco said. He didn't care if she slapped him, it didn't hurt. What was bothering him is that Granger was actually really good during the audition, she said everything with calmness, and vigor. It was perfect. _Dammit._

Once Hermione stormed off, she felt a stinging in her eyes. Telling her she did bad really hit home. _And the fact that he was so damn good really annoys me._


End file.
